parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagerou Project
The Kagerou Project (カゲロウプロジェクト Kagerō Purojekuto, lit. "Heat Haze Project"), also known as "Kagerou Daze" (カゲロウデイズ Kagerō Deizu, lit. "Heat Haze Daze") or "Kagerou Days", is a Japanese mixed-media project. It started as a Vocaloid song series created by Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) (じん(自然の敵P)). The story revolves around the Mekakushi Dan, a group of young people with unusual eye-related powers. The series became popular on the video sharing website Niconico after the release of the music video and song for "Kagerou Daze", which primarily featured character Hibiya Amamiya (supporting character Hiyori Asahina referred to only in the song's lyrics), also gave the series its name. The song has amassed over 3 million views and is the most popular song of the project. Eight light novels have been released, written by Jin and illustrated by Sidu (しづ Shizu). A manga adaptation with illustrations by Mahiro Satou (佐藤まひろ Satō Mahiro), began serialization in Monthly Comic Gene on June 15, 2012, also written by Jin. A 12-episode anime adaptation titled Mekakucity Actors (メカクシティアクターズ Mekakushiti Akutāzu, lit. "Blindfold-city Actors")—"Mekakucity" being a portmanteau of "mekakushi" ("blindfold" in Japanese) and "city"—aired between April 12 and June 28, 2014. The series was directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and animated by Shaft, with the script also written completely by Jin. Plot In the novels and anime, Shintarō Kisaragi of "Kashiwa City", Japan is an 18-year-old hiki-NEET who has not left his room in two years, engrossing himself with his computer and the internet. However, on August 14, due to the messing about of the cyber girl Ene, who lives inside his computer, Shintarō spills soda on his computer keyboard and is forced to go outside to buy a new one, due to the fact that during the Obon festival none of the stores will deliver until August 17. (In the manga's second alternate storyline, he goes to buy food for his female pet rabbit; Tono.) Shintarō goes to the department store, where a group of criminals break in and hold the people inside hostage for ransom. Here he comes in contact with a group of people calling themselves the "Mekakushi Dan" (メカクシ団, lit. "Blindfold Gang"), who stop the robbery with their mysterious eye powers and "force" Shintarō to join into their group. Before this occurs, in the novel and anime, Shintarō's younger sister, Momo Kisaragi, is a popular idol and first-year high school student who has the ability to attract people's attention. This is due to the "Drawing Eyes" ability, which she cannot control and causes people to look at her wherever she goes. One day, while fleeing from a horde of fans, she meets the Mekakushi Dan leader, Tsubomi Kido, who invites Momo to join, which she does. In the manga adaptation, however, events take different turns. In the novels and anime, while meeting the first four members of the Mekakushi Dan, Marry trips and gets Momo's phone wet, and the Mekakushi Dan all go to the department store to buy a new phone for Momo. Kido uses her ability to keep people from staring at Momo, but while in the store, they find out Shintarō is there at the same time. The terrorists break in and take all the shoppers hostage, but with Kido's eye power, she, Momo, Marry, Seto, and Kano are invisible and thus do not get caught. They work together to stop the heist, though Shintarō passes out, and they bring him to their hideout and introduce him and Ene as members once the former awakens. Afterwards, they all go to the amusement park to have fun. However, further events begin to unfold. The prologue for the novels' storyline is told in the second novel, -a headphone actor-. Takane Enomoto and Haruka Kokonose, students of Kenjirō Tateyama, plan a class booth for their school's cultural festival. Haruka gets an idea to host a shooting booth; however this idea could not be fulfilled due to Kenjirō spending all their booth funds on a rare specimen. Takane, being a highly skilled gamer, decides that instead of a shooting booth with a large amount of equipment, they should make a video game of a first-person shooter. Kenjirō would be in charge of programming, Haruka was in charge of illustration and Takane was responsible for playing as the opponent. Their plan captured a great amount of attention, good and bad. Category:Anime